Terra Nullius (Map Game)
“Bravo 2-1, this is Cobra. Incoming for extraction at secondary exfil point, over. Got a nice view of the Golden Gate today.” - Part of a transcript released by the United States Dark Zone Task Force Welcome to Terra Nullius. It’s been fifty years since a man-made disease ravaged the world - and created Dark Zones. Areas of near-total anarchy scattered across the world in former major cities or biochemically contaminated no-go zones. The world truly is just that bit more dangerous now. ---- Terms, Zones, Wars and others Dark Zones Dark Zones are areas worst affected by the original outbreak. Areas where local factions of marauders and scavengers engage in open warfare, or deserted cities like Seoul, with bodies and perhaps mutations littering the streets of formerly bustling places. The reason why they can’t be controlled is simple: extreme levels of contamination and a hostile populace. In some, like the San Francisco Zone, governments have a minor presence which enables them to probe and research them. In others, factions have driven all semblance of order from their little havens. Dark Zones have created regions of peril for trade - regardless of sea, land or air. Sympathisers and illegal activities conducted by international mafia organisations jostling for control of the various zones has left surrounding areas either defunct or in peril. When left to their own devices, Zones can even grow in size due to leakage or just crime in general. But at the same time, Dark Zones provide a special resource unseen anywhere else: research. The chemicals left behind as well as surviving samples of the contagion could lead to cures, new technology, and new weapons. Army supply depots and former research labs lie abandoned throughout, waiting to be rediscovered. Good luck with them. DARK ZONES and main biohazard - LIST * Seoul - SH-27 * San Francisco - contamination via original disease * Qinghai - contamination via original disease, origin * Rio de Janiero - As-VAGB * Congolese - Central Africa - contamination via original disease * Singapore - contamination via original disease * Sendai - contamination via original disease * Krakow - PAV * Podogorica - contamination via original disease * Mumbai - contamination via original disease * Naypyitaw - contamination via original disease * Bristol - contamination via original disease * Caracas - contamination via original disease ---- Technology 2051 *Man has gone to Mars. In 2043, as part of the United Nations Catastrophic Emergency Response Agency celebrating the general end of the outbreak, five people were sent to the surface of the fourth planet from the sun. *Autonomous vehicles are common in certain countries, mostly smaller, coastal states such as Cyprus. *In response to the outbreak, medical research has advanced significantly, with scientists close to discovering a cure for cancer. Rumours of a Broad-Spectrum Antiviral designed based on the outbreak's virus have it that a cure to most viral infections exist, left behind in one of the dark zones. *Experimental warp technology for miniscule spacecraft exist. *Augmented Reality technologies have fallen out of favour on personal mobile devices, while they have found favour in development and military sites. *The 'magic bullet' carbon solution developed in Scotland has become a major part of the fight against man-made climate change. *Helicopter Carriers and Aircraft Carriers have become involved in a large-scale technological race to develop one more viable for a similar cause; the former by Japan and the United Kingdom, the latter by the United States. *Man-portable anti-vehicle railguns are being developed. *A 'genetic 3D printer' allegedly exists somewhere in the Qinghai or Seoul Dark Zones. It can apparently easily adjust DNA, similar to the CRISPR technology,and even literally create genetic material. Wars * The Maghrebi/North African collapse resulted in the three main Non-Governmental Zones Africa, three largely lawless zones of varying factions that one would not want control over. No action has been taken to get them under control, but any attempt is going to be extremely difficult. * A short war between Brazil and Argentina sparked one of the most tense relationships ever made. The agreement essentially dictated reparations beyond the Brazilian ability to pay, which has destroyed the Brazilian economy even more than the collapse of global trade links. * China v. Tibet/East Turkestan is back on the table. A few attempted genocides, decades of oppression, and a freedom movement later, Tibet and East Turkestan now fight an extensive war to keep the Chinese out of their territory, helped (handily) by India and Japan. * Filipino Collapse dictated the entire country collapsing into several different countries of varying stability. * Birmingham Riots initiated by dissatisfied Americans, especially in the American South and California, which were hit worst by both the virus and economic crisis, led to two secessions. Despite this, both of said new nations are destitute and are currently in the middle of their own self-made crises. * The Russo-Ukrainian war resulted, surprisingly, in a stunning Ukrainian victory (with no small amount of Turkish support). The resulting tiny buffer states littering the Ukranian border as well as the ensuing Turkish conquest of the Eastern Balkans have resulted in endless instability. * The Angolan-South African War has lasted almost two decades now, between the Angolan Empire and Free South Africa, with a five-year-long lull caused by the successful construction of the South African wall and a strong defensive perimeter. Map Dark purple areas connotate Dark Zones. Rules * Swearing is acceptable so long as it isn't excessive. 'Sh#t' and 'f#ck' are fine so long as you aren't calling another player a 'motherf#cker' or something on a constant basis. * The comments are not an acceptable place to carry out diplomacy. As per the new rules of Terra Nullius, diplomatic endeavours can be carried out at any time on the current turn (regardless of if you have posted a turn or not). * Other than diplomatic actions, however, don't think you're getting second turns all the time. Only when sub-turns (special events and what not) occur can you post a second time on the same year. * Implausibility is defined as the creation or changing of state of a certain object, person, country, etc. with no logical or historical basis. Do note that means you can argue your case if you believe that turns struck down for implausibility were in fact plausible. Of course, all moderators (even the cartographer) are given explicit permission to argue their case or strike down turns. * Moderators are leaders. However, only the map game administrator can make turns unless other moderators are given explicit permission. * All players which have been absent for a long enough period of time (roughly two or three turns) will have their nations temporarily taken over by moderators in order to prevent absence issues. * Before securing a nation and indeed at any point during the map game, players are allowed (and very much encouraged) to ask questions about the state of their countries. This isn't a rule, but this is to reduce the chances of unintended implausibility. ---- Moderators *'Administrator': Kuro *'Cartographer': *'General Moderator 1': Narissa *'General Moderator 2': ---- Players ---- * Canada: Narissa * Mexico: Lonix *'Uruguay: 'Eledec * Sweden: Lord Kemrii * Siberia: Tenaciosu-san *'Japan': DickHairyson *'Ukraine': Derpmaster21 * New Turkish Empire: 21Mercbl *'Iran: '''DiegoIdePersia *'Iceland': Atli * '''Germany-Austria:' Majestral 2051 Events * Hong Kong Celebrations: Hong Kong celebrates ten years independent from China, an event that prompts Chinese artillery to fire and kill thirteen people in rural Guangzhou. The event sparks outrage from Taiwan, which forces China to factor the event into negotiations for any form of trade agreement. *'Siberian-Russian Border Skirmishes': A series of events on the Siberian-Russian border sparked by overzealous nationalist border guards causes tensions between both countries. While no major diplomatic changes occur, the tensions are undeniable. *'The Wall holds: '''The concentrated S.A.P wall blocking much of Western South Africa from invasion by Angola continues to stand even despite renewed attacks by Angolan forces. A South African incursion via Port Elizabeth recaptures the vital naval base from Angola, although it is widely contested and is likely to fall soon. NPC Nation Turns * '''Russia' displays a prototype tank-mounted railgun to the world, although saying nothing of its capabilities. It also begins negotiations with Siberia regarding nuclear weapons still in Siberian territory Response Required. ** Siberia: Siberia agrees to start negotiating with Russia on that matter and looks forward to receiving a Russian proposal regarding the nuclear weapons. * Saudi Arabia '''begins rebuilding the devestated city of Mecca, hoping to restore one of the centres of Islam to its full glory yet again. * '''Egypt and the United Kingdom '''sign an agreement putting into existence the '''Suez Alliance, a military-economic alliance dedicated to protecting selected nations' trade from Gibratar to Singapore. The United States '''quickly signs on as well. Player Turns '''Iceland President Atli starts a Doctrine making any male or Female without a University or Collage degree must serve at least 5 years in the Army, The Unity University is founded offering anyone who served 6 years in the Army a Scholarship. The armies size goes to 50.000 troops and 32 Warships(replicas of INS Ranjit). Atli also Preps an Invasion of Greenland, 'he also Requests that the '''US '''and '''UK '''accept 500.000 Kronars each as in turn for '''Iceland '''to stop giving them their fish. '(Response Needed) '''Mod Intervention: Iceland does not have the capability for 32 replicas of the INS Ranjit. 3. * '''United States of America '''and '''United Kingdoms of England and Wales: On account of an incoming invasion of Greenland, an odd and most certainly antiethical act, we will end all transports of agriculture from Iceland and refuse to accept any Icelandic currency. The U.S government places the Icelandic government on the list of terror sponsors. * Ukrainian Diplomacy: This purported invasion of Greenland will not be met well with the world. Iceland has absolutely no claim to that land. We completely shut down any and all trade with the Icelandic nation, including but not limited to: freezing all bank accounts of Ukrainian citizens in Iceland and vice versa, denying all Iceland-registered airplanes and ships access to our ports and airports, blocking all exports from Iceland, and banning all Icelandic nationals from Ukrainian soil. This threat shall not be taken lightly. * Swedish Diplomacy: In the event of an invasion of Greenland, Canada has full Swedish support. The sovereignty of a developed nation and an ally of Sweden, shall not be infringed. ** Canadian Dip: We thank our Swedish allies for their support. * Siberian Diplomacy: '''Siberia has supported, currently supports and will always support a status-quo in the Arctic. In the event of an invasion of Greenland by Iceland or any other nation, we will empose a complete trade embargo on the attacking nation, freeze all bank accounts of the attacking nation's citizens in Siberia, close the Siberian airspace and terriorial waters for all airplanes and vessels registered in the attacking nation and ban all nationals of the attacking nation from Siberian territory. In addition, the possibility of military action against the attacking nation can not be excluded. * '''German Diplomacy: Germany-Austria sees this part of the world as part of its sphere of interest and condemns Iceland for disturbing the peace and order. The government is deliberating actions to take against Iceland. Some politicians of the ruling Centre Party consider a German military intervention in Iceland to restore order. Canada We will not accept Icelandic plans to infringe on Canadian territory, Greenland. Prime Minister Xavier Trudeau issues an ultimatum to call off the invasion of Canadian territory or face the wrath of the Canadian army. Response Needed With the loss of Western Canada to the damn American clowns down south, the remaining provinces give provincehood to the territories up north. We welcome the provinces of Yukon, Nunavut, Athabasca, and Keewatin into the confederation. Scientists laugh at the rumors of a genetic 3D Printer, calling it impossible. However, we believe there are ways to achieve the same possibilities of this El Dorado but through different techniques. Canadian research funding is increased to the fields of nanotechnology, cloning, and biotechnology not associated with cloning. New Turkish Empire Following the collapse of several industries after the virus, our main priority is the reconstruction of out tertiary and service industries. Government incentives are introduced to try and start up insurance, tourism and health companies. A public bank, the Grand Turkish Bank (GTB) is set up by the Turkish government, at the moment it has very low interest rates to try and help our economy. An attempt to improve the Turkish territory in the balkans begins with large infrastructure construction in Romania and Bulgaria to connect the two to each other and to Istanbul. The Turkish government begins funding two research projects, towards efficient nanotechnology and medical research on a cure for cancer. (Secret)'''At the same time, Turkish engineers are working on a new class of ship specifically designed to launch missiles, an “arsenal ship”. Whilst a select group of chemists, biologists and medical experts begin research on a way to significantly increase the speed of the bodies healing process(End Secret). '''Republic of Ukraine We begin devoting more of our military budget to research on newer and more effective weapons and tactics, as well as equipping our now-obsolete equipment with newer equipment. For that, we hope to buy some newer railguns, tanks, battleships, and aircraft models from the US in exchange for allowing them greater access to our shipping ports, as well as giving Americans visa-free access to Ukraine and slashing tariffs Response Needed. The budget for other research, including but not limited to medical research aimed at curing diseases such as cancer and AIDS, agricultural research aimed at increasing farm output while also protecting our crops from extreme weather conditions and diseases, as well as an entirely new endeavor, Project Auto, aimed at providing infrastructure for autonomous vehicles throughout the country. Electronic sensors are currently being built in the cities of Kiev, Odessa, and Dnipro. Autonomous vehicle support nationwide is expected to be completed by 2060. We begin a massive overhaul of infrastructure in the Independent Oblasts, repairing roads, electric lines, schools, and hospitals, while also encouraging foreign investment via loosening of restrictions on opening and operating businesses as well as lowering corporate taxes. We also begin to think about diversifying away from the agriculture industry, the first step being declaring the cities of Odessa, Kherson, and Mariupol as Special Economic Zones, where restrictions on the opening of businesses, urban development, as well as corporate and income taxes, will be almost nonexistent. These cities are also given the status as Special Autonomous Cities, meaning they have the same power as a normal oblast would, including the ability to have courts and decide their own laws. Further tax breaks and incentives are given in Odessa to banking companies; in Kherson to companies dealing with manufacturing, and in Mariupol to tech companies, as it is hoped that these cities will specialize in these certain areas. * United States of America: We accept the generous offer. Kingdom of Sweden The military budget is reorganised to devote more funding to research and development. This is in tandem with the Swedish private sector arms manufacturing industry's decision to expand its export market, but also to reduce exports to unstable nations so as to avoid promoting deadly war crimes. As a result, they are turning to more developed nations as customers, hence the necessity to innovate so as to be at the forefront of arms manufacturing. Secret Research into laser weaponry and man-portable rail guns is high on the priority list, while the development of non-nuclear EMPs and the use of gliders for covert warfare is already well underwear, building on research of past decades. AI-controlled drones (air, sea, and land) are in the earliest stages of development though the mechanical technologies required to construct the craft have mostly been developed, it is the AI and computer hardware involved in controlling the devices that is in its infancy, though progress is accelerating. Three main projects are spawning out of this. The first is to use land and air based AI drones to assist and protect manned ground crews in Blitzkrieg warfare as well as in standard battle. Manned air crews may also see swarms of smaller drones providing support in aerial battles and bombing campaigns alike, with the distinct possibility of entirely unmanned bombers operating on their own or by remote-control. A hypothetical project for the construction of a Navy Drone-Carrier class ship is also in development. The advantage of a drone-carrier is that it can be significantly smaller than an aircraft carrier and cheaper to run, with only a skeletal crew needed to launch aerial and nautical drone craft alike. Secret With a healthy economy and productive citizenry, the government sees the modernisation of the military and expansion of the arms exports industry as a priority to promote the Swedish economy and help keep global stability. Union of Germany-Austria Major reforms have taken place in Greater Germany as a result of the virus. The old Basic Law that was used as the constitution of the Federal Republic has been done away with since the unification with Austria and a new structure is in place. It is still a federal system, but with more powers granted to the government and several old laws removed from the books. Currently the ruling party in the German federal parliament is the Zentrumspartei (Center Party), while its partner in the Austrian parliament is the Österreichische Volkspartei (Austrian People's Party). Both of them are center-right and form the ruling "Grand Coalition" in the government. Meanwhile the Deutsche Vaterlandspartei (German Fatherland Party) is rising in popularity throughout the country, which is a far right party representing German nationalism. In response to the state of the modern world and the rivalry with France, the government grants the German Armed Forces additional funding and reforms. The National Service Act is passed by the parliament, requiring every German citizen to undergo two years of military service upon turning 20 years old. The Germany Army will be expanded to 250,000 active personnel, the Germany Navy will receive new guided missile destroyers and frigates as well as ballistic missile submarines, and the German Air Force will receive new fighter jets. It's the start of a military rearmament of Germany. New jets, rifles, and battle armor for soldiers will be developed in the coming years. Other than that, the German government also invests in AI in major cities and the transportation network, to make the entire country run more efficiently. Efforts are also taken to continue to develop the manufacturing industry that Germany is known for. Federation of Mexico Important stuff: *Mexican president Alberto Espina, who represents the Institutional Revolutionary Party (IRP, or in Spanish, the PRI), has pledged to bring upon a new age of Mexico, as well as continue strengthening relations between member states of Cross-Oceanic Alliance. The first order of business Espina introduced was to improve technology within Mexico. Projects were introduced, to begin improving infrastructure and military technology, although most of this has been scheduled to finish in around 3-6 years, due to the current situation of Mexico. As the economy is reliant on the United States for trade, President Espina pays a visit to America to strengthen trading between their nations, until the time being. Response. Meanwhile, new political parties are rising to the top, including the Partido Centrista Mexicano (PCM), and the Frente Nacional Mexicano (FNM). The PCM is a center political party, which favors centrism, and the FNM is a right-wing political party, which supports Mexican nationalism and conservatism. However, both these parties do not oppose any threat to the major 4 parties of Mexico. Updates about Mexico: *'Economy': The economy is slowly recovering every month, and the Mexican government recorded a slow growth between the economy. Studies in Mexico show that the economy could fully recover in a few years, although this is unknown. *'Military': The military is outdated, and lacking with equipment. However, Espina began a few projects to improve military technology within Mexico, and they were conducted on April 2051. However, due to the slow growth of Mexico, the projects could be expected to be finished also in a few years. *'Infrastructure': Infrastructure is also lacking. However, Espina also conducted plans to improve Mexican infrastructure, in the same time-span. Unlike the military, the improvements of infrastructure will take longer, but will soon turn out well. * United States of America: President Keaton will begin negotiations on the creation of a potential free-movement deal between Mexico and the United States, although the pressing issue for America as of current is the drug crisis in the CUSS and California de Sur. ** Mexican President Alberto Espina: Fair enough. We'll try to control the drug crisis before it escalates out of control. 2052 Events * Filipino Cholera: A large Cholera outbreak strikes the Southern Philippines after years of sewer backups and federal inaction. Thousands die in the first week and the outbreak prompts a mass migration from the Southern Philippines to its Northern parts. * Brexit's Done, Finally: '''37 years after its declaration, the United Kingdom finally leaves the European Union completely. It leaves the temporary Schengen Addition given as it left completely and today it is now f#cking gone. * '''Goodbye, Saviour on the Spilled Blood: Years of disuse and lack of maintenance leads the iconic Russian Orthodox Church to collapse completely. Thousands turn up to send their regards as the structure is razed. NPC Turns * Libya: We sign an agreement with Egypt to begin taking back parts of the Northern Non-Governmental Zone Africa, specifically those with Libya's large shale deposits. Egypt will be allowed quarter stake in all recovered land. * Poland and Sweden: We sign into being the Polish-Swedish Security Agreement, guaranteeing equal access to each other's territory as well as an alliance during war. Previous agreements mean that this puts Scandinavia, the Baltics and Poland onto a single team. * Taiwan: Taiwan begins the process of formally inducting Guangzhou into Taiwan as an autonomous region. Secret: We negotiate with Japan to have Japanese Naval Bases placed in this new autonomous region Repsonse Needed Republic of Ukraine Following the American-Ukrainian Arms Deal, the Ukrainian military is beginning to equip itself with newer and better weapons, and we begin to study these newer models, in order to try and reproduce them and hopefully improve upon them. Updates to the Ukrainian welfare system are made, with changes including overhauls to unemployment benefits, as well as the introduction of a rudimentary Universal Basic Income system, the first of its kind in the region, allotting each adult in Ukraine monthly payments of 30,000 hryvnia (roughly 1,000 US dollars). Infrastructure for self-driving cars continues to be built in the major cities and main highways, and other forms of AI begin to crop up across Ukraine. We also begin working on a high-speed bullet train system similar to the Japanese Shinkansen, with the first line to run from Kiev to Odessa. Infrastructure in the Independent Oblasts continues to be repaired and patched up, with roads fixed and repaved, rail lines rebuilt, and schools, parks and hospitals built across the area. In a controversial move, schools in the Independent Oblasts have been ordered to adopt the Ukrainian curriculum, and all schools in the Independent Oblasts are also ordered to teach only in Ukrainian and not Russian from 5th grade onwards. Use of Russian in the Independent Oblasts continues to be frowned upon, as Ukrainian is slowly but surely becoming the language of social mobility and Russian becomes treated more like the informal “commoner’s language”. We begin experiments with genetically modifying crops to be resistant to extreme weather conditions and diseases, to increase our yield. In foreign policy, alliances are proposed to Poland, Belarus, and the Baltic States, and a free trade pact is also proposed Response Needed. In other news, the extremely, extremely, extremely ''late completion of Brexit has resulted in a slew of memes from all corners of Ukrainian society. Even The Ukranian Duma is heard chuckling at the news. People's Republic of Siberia Fear of the virus is still wide-spread. But it's not only the virus that poses a threat to the nation. As Siberia's independence must be preserved at all costs, a large part of the budget for 2051 is dedicated to the People's Committee of Secutity (NKB), the Siberian security service. Not that anyone could complain anyway, the ruling party controls 118 of all 150 seats in the lower house, and 36 out of all 42 seats in the upper house. All other seats are occupied by parties that are loyal to the ruling party. A law on far-reaching surveillance powers for the NKB is passed by parliament. To some extent, the law resembles the Chinese Social Credit System. The system will be fully implemented before 2060. On foreign policy, the government will never ignore the national interest, and will do nothing before confirming that it is in line with the national interest. With still no offer from Russia regarding the nuclear weapons on Siberian territory, Siberia has no intent of giving them to Russia. 'Secret: Siberia is interested in an alliance with Ukraine '''Response. To ensure peace and stability in the Arctic, Siberia invites Canada to negotiate an alliance Response. Siberia would also like to negotiate a three-way security alliance with Sweden and Poland and Mod Response. And last but not least, Siberia is interested in signing a trade agreement with China Response. * Swedish Diplomacy: Any military alliance with Sweden will have to be with all of the Nordic-Danish Coalition. Additionally, it would ideal for the alliance to extend to Sweden's allies, Poland and the Baltic States. All are open to an alliance. Response ** Siberian Diplomacy: 'Siberia accepts the Swedish proposal to ask all other members of the Nordic-Danish coalition to join the alliance, as well as Poland and the Baltic States. 'Response ***'Poland:' Polska will gladly accept this offer. Dobry początek to połowa pracy! ***'The Baltic States:' Due to the historical relationship you have with Russia, we will decline for now, until you prove to us you are not another Russian state. * Ukrainian Diplomacy: '''Alliance accepted. * '''Canadian Dip: Canada gladly accepts this invitation for an alliance with the great nation of Siberia. May this bring prosperity for the both of our nations. *'Chinese Response:' Chinese diplomats say that their nation will only accept, if Siberia helps them in the fight against the traitorous Tibetans and Uighurs. Federation of Mexico Important stuff: *'Government updates': The 2054 Mexican general election is turning near, with Alberto Espina pledging for another term in the Mexican government. Main opposition is the National Action Party (Spanish: Partido Acción Nacional), with current runner for the PAN, Juan Sebastián del Pozo. Pozo is a rising figure in the National Action Party, with his political speeches to bring Mexico back before the crisis. His positions also give him a huge wave of support. *'Important technology in Mexico': 3 projects by the Mexican Armed Forces were conducted this year. The first project is the Mecio-55, which is a brand new tank that was planned by Espina, but was postponed. The second project is a wave of new aircraft, namely the 855-Aeronave. The last projected build is a new artillery gun, which has not been named yet, but it will include advanced bullets and armor piercing bullets. However, it will take some time until the bullets are made. **'Current time until finish': 3-5 years precisely. *'Drug Cartels': Most of the police force is scheduled for one mission; take out the drug cartels before they pose a problem to the United States. 500 police men are sent out for the long and grueling mission, to finish the last of the drug cartels. *'Building Relations': Espina proposes to expand relations across the Americas, starting with Central America, and than increasing relations with South America. The first proposals to increase relations are sent to all the Central American nations. Response. **'Mod Response:' The nations of Guatemala, El Salvador, and Honduras gladly agree. Panama, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica decline, seeing themselves as not needing "Mexican help." Updates about Mexico: *'Economy': The economy is working its way up, but as Mexican economists reported in the closing month of 2052, Mexico will have to keep the pace slow in order for a full recovery. Economists also predict the economy will be back on track in the next 8-10 years. So there isn't really that much to this *'Military': The military currently has 3 projects to start off with, but will soon conduct more projects to improve the military technologically. However, the military is also slowly growing more advanced. *'Infrastructure': The infrastructure of Mexico is also slowly growing month by month, however the pace will have to stay slow, in order to fully advance. Federal Union of Germany-Austria Politics: With Germany having less constraint in its governance and more independence in foreign policy, many politicians advocate for the Germans taking a greater role in world affairs. Particularly in Europe. They believe that Germany has obligations that come with its power. This is echoed in both the centrist ruling parties as well as the far right. The shocking general election of 2052 sees the German Fatherland Party gain a plurality of seats in the German federal parliament, with the Centre Party coming in second. After weeks of negotiations, the leading party creates a right wing ruling coalition with the German Conservative Party and the National-Social Association, securing a majority. The previous Chancellor from the Center Party steps down and is replaced by Wilhelm Zorn, a member of the Fatherland Party. He gives a speech to the German parliament about Germany being a great power again and outlines some of his vision for the future, including a reform of the federal system and greater integration between Germany and Austria. Overall Chancellor Zorn's government has a platform of greater German involvement in world affairs, continuing Germany's left wing economic policies, but also institution right wing social policies based on Catholicism. In Austria, a similar situation occurs where the right wing Fatherland Front takes a majority of seats, becoming the Austrian partner of the German Fatherland Party, thus giving Zorn's faction control of both parliaments. The Center Party and Austrian People's Party join up with the Social Democratic Party of Germany, the National Liberal Party, and the Christian Social Party as the opposition. Economy: The new government mainly continues the previous economic policies, with a comprehensive social welfare system. A form of UBI is also being considered. Military: With the passing of the National Service Act, the first class of conscripts is drafted into the German Armed Forces. The German Army is to be expanded to a strength of at least 250,000 troops reorganised into divisions rather than the previous brigade structure. Construction begins on several new warships, missile frigates and destroyers. Engineers begin working on a new power armor suit to be issued to Army infantry, which will combine an integrated combat system that will make it easier for soldiers to fight and respond to the changing battlefield conditions. Additionally research begins on a new Leopard tank model. Foreign Affairs: Germany proposes greater relations with the Netherlands, Belgium, and Northern Italy, and the signing of an alliance for a trade zone and security. (Mod response) * Northern Italy: The offer is accepted. * Belgium and the Netherlands: On the basis that Germany-Austria has reached out to Northern Italy, we cannot guarantee that there will be equal or even definitively fair treatment in such an alliance. We refuse. New Turkish Empire Foreign Policy: Just as the UK is leaving the EU, the New Turkish Empire is again seeking to join it or at least have a closer relationship with it such as the EEA. We would like to look at the possibility of this happening and if possible, begin negotiations with the EU (Mod Response). We would also like to put forward an offer of an alliance across the Black Sea to Ukraine (Player Response). Military: 6 months of mandatory military service for those aged 18-25 is introduced to create a larger reserve pool in case of conflict. However this is slower in the balkan territories as basic political screening is also introduced for anyone that is Greek, Bulgarian or Romanian to check for any nationalists. This is to ensure we are not training possible insurgents, though it may mean we have smaller reserves, it is deemed to be necessary. (Secret) The design of the new arsenal ship is complete and 5 will be constructed within the next 2 years if all goes to plan. Several frigates and destroyers are also commissioned'(End Secret)'. A form of lightweight armour is issued to the Turkish Special Forces Command, with plans to introduce a weaker version to the rest of the army in the near future. Construction: A canal begins construction from Kizilirmak River to Ankara, it is hoped it will provide a new source of irrigation, drinking water and provide transfer of goods. Improvement of infrastructure in the Balkans continues as we now begin to support construction of large industrial areas in Bucharest and Varna. * Ukrainian Response: '''Accepted. May our two nations prosper together forever. * '''EU Response: We've done this song and dance before. The Turks will not be allowed inside the European Union. European nations only. **'Turkish Diplomacy:' But with our lands in the Balkans, a good part of Turkeys land and population is in Europe, surely you can’t just reject us without even considering letting us in? **'European Union': It is precisely because ''of that land that the European Union refuses to allow Turkish membership. We implore Turkey to, among other things: renounce its claims to Bulgaria and Romania, retract from the Caucasus, and immediately without fail, re-establish a democratic system, which includes the Presidency, before any such consideration will be made. '''Kingdom of Sweden' Honouring their 2048 election campaign promise, the government finally switches the electoral system from a proportional system to a localised single transferable vote (STV) system. At the time of the 2048 election, this was widely seen as a direct response to the threat of the Coalition of Independents, a political party formed out of many dissatisfied rural politicians that were unhappy with the proportional system's lack of geographical accountability and emphasis on party politics before local representation. Unfortunately for the minority Social Democrat government (which had been relying heavily on support from the - at the time - newly formed Liberal-Centre Party), the Liberal-Centre Party allied itself with the Independents and Moderate Party respectively to form a new centre-left minority government with a plurality of the votes, mainly those of the middle class. The party was hit even harder with many seats lost to the new Opposition, the New Democrats (a Nationalist Christian Party formed out of a union between the Sweden Democrats and Christian Democrats about a decade ago) after new leadership within the ND party pushed increasing emphasis on traditional Christian social welfare policies as well as anti-immigration sentiments (exacerbated during and after the outbreak of The Virus) with the party successfully capturing the working class vote with a form of Paternalistic Conservatism emphasising the role of the state and social organisation (such as churches and charities) in redistributing wealth. As a result, the role of the Social Democrats and Left Party as the main bastions of social welfare has become virtually non-existent with both of them acting as de facto opposition to the government but refusing to cooperate with the conservative Official Opposition. The new government immediately begins loosening trade barriers and deregulating the agricultural industry. Notably, they do not deregulate the environment or cut social spending following push-back by some members of the Lib-Cent Party and a refusal to cooperate by the New Democrats respectively. However, more spending is moved away from unemployment benefits and funnelled to education. "Supposed gender equality laws" (as they are referred to by the PM) are weakened with support from the Opposition. The PM's argument is that they are in fact anti-equality laws and contrary to liberal ideals of freedom. His argument that Sweden has come to the point that gender equality laws are no longer necessary to ensure gender equality are met with cheers of support from centre-left voters and nods of approval from conservative voters. However, there is notable push-back from the remaining feminist circles in the Social Democrat party, with a handful of protests held at the capital. After visiting the other nations of the Nordic-Danish Alliance as well as Poland and the Baltic States, the PM embarks on a tour of various other European nations (including the UK, Scotland, Ireland, France, Germany, Italy, and Spain) with the intention to ensure continued friendly trade and good-faith relations with the former 4, and to establish stronger trade and political relations with the latter 3 Response on new free trade deals. Finally, the PM pays a visit to Canada with hopes of establishing an Artic Trade Alliance with the fellow Artic nation and other Nordic-Danish states Response. The first year of the first purely liberal government in decades is largely spent establishing themselves on the domestic and international stages, with plans for greater domestic reforms next year. *'German Diplomacy:' Germany accepts, and proposes the creation of some kind of Germanic league in combination with the Nordic countries and places like the Netherlands and north Italy. **'Swedish Diplomacy:' The Nordic-Danish-Baltic-Polish Coalition (NDBP) is not yet ready to involve itself in a massive military coalition yet, as NDBP member nations are still establishing themselves in the new political arena. However, the NDBP is open to forming an economic league to ease trade and foster strong business and political relations. Response *'Italy': Owing to our current considerations with the Northern secessionists, could we consider a military alliance between specifically Sweden and this country? **'Swedish Diplomacy:' Sweden is open to a trade alliance between our nations. Response However, Sweden would like to remain neutral in European military affairs for the moment and will hence have to decline a one-on-one military alliance. **'Italy': As both our nations are in the European Union, it is likely un-useful. Thank you for the offer. 2053 Events * Hejazi Rebellion: '''A series of rebellions in Hejaz occur in response to a collapse in oil prices cutting away jobs. The Saudi government responds by destroying homes of potential 'terrorists', with Egypt sending aid to the Hejaz rebels. Tensions between both countries rise, especially in Sinai. * '''Goodbye, Good Man: The last surviving American participant of the Vietnam War, former Corporal Edison Montague, dies surrounded by family. * First Taiwan-China Conflict: Unable to secure trade concessions from Taiwan, China proceedingly invades and attempts to subjugate Guangzhou. Japanese forces, already obligated under prior treaties with Taiwan to assist, arrive in Hong Kong and shell all PLA forces present. NPC Turns * South Africa '''launches the first major offensive in the Angolan-South African War in seven years, moving via a massive blitzkrieg to capture Kimberley, Plettenberg Bay and other strategic points in South Africa. It is galvanised by '''British and American support. * Indonesia moves to instate laws that affirm the policy that all genders are equal under the law, bringing an end to 23 years of systematic abuse in parts of rural Sumatra and Kalimantan. Riots occur in response. * India begins negotiations with Pakistan to normalise relations and end the large buffer zone between both nations. Player Turns Kingdom of Sweden The Swedish Space Agency receives a budget boost of 30% with instruction from the government to establish an independent space station by 2055. Separately, the private sector has seen some interesting developments. In a much hyped conference with industry leaders and investors, 3 agriculture startups come together and merge to form Fuda-T. The new company is quickly consolidated and receives 500 million USD in private funds. The company then goes public on the Stockholm Stock Exchange and raises an additional 500 million USD in funding. This is in large part due to two factors. The first is the Fuda-T CEO, Mr William Alberg. Described as the Swedish Elon Musk, he had made a name for himself as the CEO of AquaFoods, one of the component companies of Fuda-T. The second factor is the component companies themselves, and their somewhat outlandish entrepreneurial endeavours. AquaFoods is a company working on offshore kelp farms of a massive magnitude. AltMeat is a firm developing insect agriculture for the purpose of replacing meat. Hydrofoods is a company working on developing cheap, climate-controlled, hydroponic farms. Current projects include vertical greenhouses and container-farms. WIP New Turkish Empire Foreign Policy: We fully support Egypt and the Hejazi rebels, and we suggest that it is entirely the Saudi governments fault that the rebellion is happening due to their mismanagement of the oil industry. The Turkish government condemns the Saudi’s needless destruction of homes, as there are most likely many innocent civilians being killed. While we stay out of the conflict for now, we warn Saudi Arabia that any military action against Egypt could also result in war with Turkey. Military: (Secret) Our healing project established 2 years ago appears to have achieved some success as a compound that artificially implements the natural process of mitosis, allowing for much faster healing from wounds is discovered. It begins testing on human subjects this year and hopes are high (Mod Response/End Secret). Turkeys reserve force has grown steadily larger since the introduction of conscription last year. In total, including reserves, nearly 5 million Turks are in the military, though most of the reserves would be unable to fight in a offensive war. Politics: Inside Turkey, the EU’s rejection of Turkey has been a polarising event, while a majority of people accept Europe’s decision, another group, who are gaining popularity all the time, insist that it was an insult to the Turkish nation, and several influential people in the Turkish media are insisting that this is all nothing more than european racism, one particularly outspoken source claims that “Europe has never, and likely will never, accepted Turkey. Never has Turkey been good enough, not the Ottomans, not the first time we asked to join the EU, and not now. The European racists have insulted Turkey too many times.” The Turkish government states that it does not share these views, and it is disappointed to see the Turkish people acting this way. Construction: The Ankara canal is finished and large areas of Central Anatolia are given over to agriculture. Several copper and iron mines are established around Ankara. A plan to create artificial islands in the Mediterranean to extend Turkish influence is being considered, and investigated. * Turkish Military: The compound is found to cause severe defects in the nervous system of users, leaving them emotionally incapable of feeling urgency or happiness in the worst case and damaging their ability to react in others. It must go through further revisions. Union of Germany-Austria Politics: The new German Fatherland Party-led government passes a series of new laws in the German and Austrian federal parliaments, which critics say are meant to be part of abolishing the federal system. First off, the borders of the German federal states are to be reorganised. Many smaller historic German provinces will be recreated. The implementation of this is planned for 2055. The Chancellor is given even more centralised power and the ability to take more actions without the parliament's involvement. Furthermore, the special status of Austria will be gradually reduced as it is merged with the German heartland. Military: Under a new plan introduced and passed by the federal parliaments by Chancellor Wilhelm Zorn, the German Armed Forces will be raised further from a total strength of 250,000 to at least 540,000 active personnel. In addition a "first line reserve" of former conscripts will be established called the Landwehr (home guard or militia), which will include 35,000 personnel at any given time. The new ambitious plan is accepted by the reestablished German General Staff (formed by combining the existing Army, Navy, and Air Force Commands) and is going to take until at least 2065 to fully implement. In addition, a new law also recreates the rank of general field marshal / grand admiral for the higher ranking officers. Development of new equipment, vehicles, and weapons also continues as began earlier. Foreign Policy: The German government proclaims that Northern Italy has always been historically Germanic and calls for a stronger alliance between the two countries. Germany also says it will never accept Turkey in the European Union. * France: The French government takes the position that the whole concept of allowing a fascist state into the European Union is no less than validating said government, and urges Germany to reconider. * Germany: The German government replies that engaging Northern Italy may allow it to become less totalitarian and have the effect of improving its government. Category:Map Games Category:Terra Nullius (Map Game)